


Regina Mills Dark One

by LPAuthor2003



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPAuthor2003/pseuds/LPAuthor2003
Summary: Regina is the Dark One and challenged Emma to save her.  Can Emma save Regina from the darkness, or will it consume Regina?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. The New Dark One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dark one regina has... wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228884) by [DitchingNarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia). 



-Storybrooke Nighttime in front of Clock Tower-

Regina and Emma ran down the empty street, chasing the darkness in the hope to fight it or see who it wants for the next Dark One. They stopped in the middle of the road in front of the Clock Tower.

“Where did it go?”

Regina shook her head and attempted to catch her breath. “I don’t know.”

Emma looked around and pointed around the corner. "I'm going check in that alleyway. Holler at me when you see it."

She took off, and Regina placed her hands on her hips. There was a whirling sound coming from behind her, and she felt something disconcerting.

"There you are." She turned around, and before she could put up a wall of defense, the darkness surrounded her.

Emma ran out with the dagger in her hand and called out, “ **No!** ”

Regina turned to see the blonde looking in, and she could tell that the Sheriff had tears in her eyes.

“ **You fought too hard!** ”

Emma looked at the dagger with no name on it, and then it was slowly etching R…E…G…Without thought, Emma stabbed the dagger into the darkness.

“ **Emma, no!** ” Regina reached and took the dagger from the Sheriff’s hand. “ **The darkness wants me.** ”

Emma was blasted away from the enveloping darkness. She landed on the road, and Hook, Robin, Snow, David, and Henry ran to her.

“Emma, are you alright?”

“Yes, mom, I’m fine.”

Robin looked at the black swirling vine looking thing envelope the woman that he loved. “ **REGINA!** ”

Emma got up and ran to the Mayor.

“Emma,” Regina stated firmly, “I accept my fate. It’s going to be okay.”

“So, you’re just going to throw away the people who love you and helped you become who are today?”

“No, because I know someone who cares for me enough to help keep me grounded when all hell breaks loose. You’re the savior, so save me.”

Emma’s eyes widened when the darkness swirled so fast that it took Regina away. There was no sign of her anywhere.

“Regina!”

“Mom!”

“Regina!”

Emma fell to her knees, still stunned that Regina accepted the darkness and didn't allow her to take it from her. The blonde humped over and beat her fists on the concrete road.

“ **Damn it, Regina!** ” Hook and Robin raced to Emma’s side, but she continued to fuss, “ **You fought way too hard to turn your life back to the way you were before you became the Evil Queen! You found love again, and now you're throwing it away! You have a son that loves you despite your past, and this is what you do!** ”

“Emma,” Robin began to coax her to stand. “Emma, listen to me. I know you are angry and hurt, but Regina needs us. She mainly needs you. You are the Savior! We all need you to be strong.”

 _Cling!_ Emma looked in the direction that the noise came from and saw the dagger. She grabbed it, stood up, and looked at her parents, Henry, Hook, and Robin.

"Regina needs us now more than ever. We will find her, and we will find a way to get rid of the darkness that claimed her. Are you with me?"

Each one nodded their head, and Emma turned around, looking out into the darkness ahead.

“We’re coming, Regina, but I promise that I will be the one to find you and save you.”

She looked down at the dagger in hand and traced the name: _Regina Mills_.


	2. Regina VS the Darkness Part 1

-Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest-

The wind whistled, and leaves rustled around an ancient rune disk. Suddenly, black ooze emerged from the intricate design of the disk. It continued to pool, forming a person crouched down. When the ooze finished pooling, the ooze person slowly transformed into a woman covered in a black cloak wearing a black V-neck dress. The woman looked up and began looking around.

“Where the hell am I?” Regina began looking around, then she rolled her eyes. "Great, I'm back in the Enchanted Forest, and I'm alone."

“Not quite, dearie.”

Regina quickly turned to see Rumplestiltskin standing next to her.

“You’re not here. You’re in Storybrooke in a deep sleep.”

“You are indeed correct, dearie, I am only a figment of your imagination. I am here to help you.”

The brunette's eyes narrowed, and her face became stern. "You're not here to help me. You're here to make sure that I become the Dark One."

Regina began walking away from the imaginary Rumple, and his voice came from different directions and angles.

"Regina, I am not forcing you to do anything. I am giving you advice. Please think of me as a tutor. Each Dark One brings his/her uniqueness to the magic while receiving the magic from Dark Ones past."

The brunette stopped and turned around. She looked at Rumple, and she repeated, "I get the magic from Dark Ones past, meaning you, your predecessor, and the ones before back to the first that ever lived.”

“Correct, dearie.”

 _Snap!_ Regina formed a fireball and shot it to where the noise came from. Two young women ran off, screaming.

“The Evil Queen still lives!”

“She’s back!”

Regina rolled her eyes, disappeared in purple smoke, and reappeared in front of the women. She held out both hands and magically choked them.

“I’m not the Evil Queen, dears. I’m the Dark One.”

With a flick of the wrist, _crack_! The necks of the women broke, and they fell to the ground. After breaking from her trance, Regina realized what she'd done. Tears filled her eyes, and her hands began to shake.

“Brilliant!” Rumple was clapping his hands. “That was magnificent! Encore!”

“ **Leave me alone!** " Regina screamed as she sent a fireball flying toward him. He disappeared, and a familiar face appeared dressed in a riding outfit fit for a princess.

“Careful with that fireball! You almost got me there!”

Regina smiled. “Emma!”

Emma walked up to the brunette, and Regina took a step back.

“Regina, what’s wrong?”

“Emma, I just killed two women. I am already losing this battle. Look at my hands!”

The blonde took the brunette's hands in hers, and she immediately noticed a sparkling sheen to them.

"I feel the change! I even have Rumple's voice in my head, and I see him! Emma, I don’t know if I can beat this.”

Emma held the dagger in her hand and fussed, “Alright, shut up and listen to me.”

Regina tried to talk, and nothing happened. Emma smiled evilly. "Hey, I can get used to this."

The brunette crossed her arms and gave the blonde a death stare.

“Regina, I’m here for you. You can beat this. I know you can. Sorry, you can talk now.”

“Don’t ever do that to me again!”

Emma laughed so hard she snorted a little. “I’ll try not to.”

The two women shared a smile, and Snow, David, Robin, Hook, and Henry caught up to the blonde.

“Emma, there you are! We were trying to find you. Regina!”

“Mom!”

Regina began to tense up. “Henry, please stay where you are. I already did something awful, and I don't want to hurt you."

“Mom, I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

Regina shook her head, and Emma noticed how uneasy she was getting. "Regina, it's alright. Let us help you."

Her anger rose, and the brunette unleashed it. " **I don’t want them to help me! I want the Savior to help me! Aagghh!** ”

Regina fell to the ground, and Emma ran up to her only to get knocked back. All that was heard was a loud rip and Regina's screams. Two large black wings emerged from the brunette's back. The pain subsided, and she looked up at Emma. 

“Regina,” Emma reached out in an attempt to grab her hand, but Regina flapped her wings and took off into the sky.

Emma stood up, looked up into the sky, and called out, “ **Regina!** ”

Robin shook his head. “Perfect. She doesn’t want our help. Why does she have to be so difficult? Fighting this darkness shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Aye, mate, darkness is one savage beast. She can’t just send it away right that second.”

"I've seen her fight her sister! She can dispel this darkness if she wants to! She wants this darkness!"

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to Robin and punched him in the face. Robin fell to the ground, and Emma continued to throw punches.

“Emma!” David ran and tried to pry his daughter off the thief with Hook attempting to help.

“ **You asshole! She saved me from getting this darkness! That was selfless! She doesn’t want to be the Dark One but fighting the darkness is very hard! I’ve been fighting it longer than you have! What do you know about the darkness!** ”

Snow ran up to her daughter. “Emma, listen to me. Let Robin go. He’s upset. You’re upset. We need to work together to help her.”

Emma didn’t let up. It took David, Henry, and Hook to get Emma off. Robin was now sporting a bloodied lip and nose.

Robin wiped his lip and heatedly replied, “She said she didn’t want our help but the Savior’s help. Why are we even here?”

Emma was livid. “You son-of-a-bitch!”

She was about to throw a left hook at him, but her dad and Hook held her back.

“Can everyone just stop!” Henry had enough. They stopped and looked at the young man. “Mom needs us to stick together so we can help her whether she wants it or not. Ma, please.”

Emma stepped back, turned around, and said, “I need to be alone for a little while. I will find you.”

Emma disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.


	3. A Long Talk

Emma appeared at a cliff’s edge and sat on a rock. She pulled out the dagger and began to twirl it in her fingers. She sighed and looked out into the beautiful scenery.

“Regina, where are you?”

The sound of flapping wings filled the air, and the brunette landed on the cliff. The wings retracted into her back, and she placed her hands on her hips.

“Can you stop using the dagger to get to me?”

Emma looked at the dagger and placed it into her bag attached to her belt. “Sorry, I didn’t know that I could summon you.”

Regina smiled and shook her head. She looked around, and Emma assured her, "I am alone this time. I told them I wanted to be alone."

“Emma! Your hands!” Regina took the blonde’s hands in hers and waved her hand over them to heal them. “What happened?”

"Your asshole of a lover! He's ready to throw in the towel on helping you, and I beat his ass."

“Emma,” Regina hung her head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Absolutely nothing, I hope!”

They shared a laugh, and Regina looked out into the forestry scenery. 

“How did you all get here?”

Emma smiled and replied, "Tiny was cultivating his magic beans, and he gave us one to use." The blonde noticed the brunette had tears in her eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh!" Regina closed her eyes, turned to look at Emma, and poured her heart out, "No, Emma, I am not alright. I am fighting an inner battle with the darkness and myself. The majority of the time, the darkness edges its way in the lead. I already killed two young women, grew wings, and my skin is turning into sparkles! How am I supposed to beat this?"

Emma got up, walked over to Regina, sat down, and hugged her. “You have me to help you. We can figure out how you can beat this. We need to find a wizard by the name of Merlin. He can help us.”

“Emma, I doubt this Merlin person can help me.”

"It's worth a try! I have the sorcerer's hat, and Merlin can help us extract the darkness from you and contain it in the hat."

Regina rolled her eyes. “I still don’t believe that he could help me. We witnessed firsthand how well that worked with Gold.”

“Regina,” Emma sighed in frustration then continued, “please keep an open mind about this and try.”

Regina took Emma’s hands in hers. “What do you feel?”

"Your hands." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Emma, seriously!"

“You’re magic.”

“Notice anything different about it?”

Emma sighed, “It does feel different. It feels darker.”

“See?” Regina had tears in her eyes. “I am losing this battle! Only you can save me!”

"Stop telling me that only I can save you! I can't do it alone! Just because I have white magic doesn't mean that I'm all-powerful and shit!"

“It’s not that!”

Emma threw her hands up in confusion. “Stop speaking in fucking riddles and tell me why you want just me to save you!”

The brunette and blonde had a staring contest, and then there was a rustle in the bushes. Regina formed a fireball in her hand, and Emma created a white magic ball. Snow walked into the clearing with her hands up.

“Mom,” Emma blew out her magic ball, “I thought I told you that I would find you.”

"I know, but I was worried about you and Regina. So, I thought if I found you, then I could find Regina, too."

Regina blew out her fire then inquired, “Well, you found me. What do you want?”

“Regina,” Snow exhaled, “Let us help you. We came here to help you. Robin wants to help…”

“Mom, don’t mention that asshole’s name! You know damn well he wanted to throw in the towel and abandon her! Don’t cover up for him!”

“Snow,” Regina closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, and then explained, “You, David, Robin, Henry, and Guyliner have no magical bones in your body. I need magical help. Emma is the only one that can help me magically.”

Emma couldn’t take it anymore. “ **Stop saying that!** Why is it me? Why can’t Merlin help?”

“Emma…”

“Don’t Emma, me! Explain!”

“Yes, Regina, explain.”

Emma and Regina turned to see Robin walking into the clearing.

“ **You son of a…** ”

"Emma, please, let me speak," Regina commanded then cleared her throat. "Robin, please listen to me with an open mind. Magic got me into this, and magic will get me out of it. Emma is my only ray of hope. Without her, the darkness will win, and I will be the Dark One. Do you see why I said only the savior could help me?"

Robin laughed, and Regina wasn't too excited about the laugh. It was his turn to talk. "You want this. You accepted this without a thought! Emma wanted to take it from you, and you intercept the dagger and accept being the Dark One. The way I see it, Regina, you wanted all this power. You don't want help. I don't think you want me here, to be honest."

Anger rose within Regina, and she couldn't contain it. It swirled around her in black smoke. "You think I wanted this? Do you think that power is all I want? **You don’t know me! That’s why Emma needs to help me because she knows the real me! She is the only one who sees me for who I am! All everyone will ever see me as is the Evil Queen or now the Dark One!** So, now, I guess I should turn into what everyone sees me as.”

Her clothes changed into a black pantsuit with a black V-neck silk shirt and black three-inch heels. Her hair was slicked back, and it stopped two inches below her chin. The black wings extended out and flapped to show its majestic shape. When the light hit the brunette's skin just right, it would sparkle like someone sprayed glitter on her.

"Is this better, Robin? Please do me a favor. Leave!" Regina flicked her wrist, and Robin was sent flying backwards. Snow's mouth dropped, then David and Hook arrived.

“Bloody Hell!”

“Regina, please tell me it’s not too late.”

With an evil grin, Regina stated, “Sorry, Charming, it's too late. I am accepting how everyone sees me; a woman swallowed in darkness who can't be saved."

She flicked her wrist, and David, Snow, and Hook flew backwards out of sight. Emma turned to Regina.

“Regina, where did they go?”

“Back to Storybrooke in a place that holds prisoners.”

Emma sighed in frustration, “You sent them to jail!”

Regina evilly chuckled, “Oh no, dear, I have them in an underground dungeon in Storybrooke where no one knows how to get there but me. After you figure out how to help me, find me in Storybrooke. I know you have another magic bean to get you home.”

Her wings flapped; she took off into the sky then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma looked out, pulled out the sorcerer’s hat, and exhaled.

“Where are you, Merlin?”

She pulled out a map on where to find the old wizard and placed a honing spell on the map. It started to migrate north. Emma began to follow the map.

"Regina, I'm not giving up on you. I will learn how to help you, and this darkness will be out of our lives forever."


	4. Help is on the Way

After walking for what seemed like days, Emma continued to follow the map until it stopped in front of a run-down cottage. The map stopped, and Emma collapsed to her knees, panting. An older man walked out of the cottage and up to the blonde.

“Oh my, come into my home. You need some rest and something to eat.”

He helped Emma up and brought her inside. The man got her to sit down at a table.

“Drink some tea. It will help you.”

“Thank you, Mr…”

“Merlin, no mister, I’m very honored to be in the presence of the Savior.”

Emma almost spat out her tea then looked at the older man. "How did you know it was me?"

“Emma, I know because I've seen it when you were going to be born before your parents were conceived. I also know why you are here. I will let you explain.”

Emma exhaled and began, "My friend, no, my best friend, was just made the Dark One. Regina doesn't want this at all and says that only I can help her get rid of the darkness."

"I agree with her," Merlin stated, then noticed Emma's confusion and explained, "Emma, you have light magic. It is one of the purest and most powerful of magic around besides gold magic. Another reason why you have to help Regina is you are her soul mate. The darkness sensed it when you stuck the dagger in to save her. You also did something else, but that I will leave that up to Regina to tell you."

“So, you won’t help me.”

Merlin sat down across from the blonde and smiled. “Of course, I will help you. But, you are the one who will have to perform the spell.”

Emma drank her tea, set the cup down, and with determination in her voice, she stated, “I’m ready. Teach me the spell.”

Merlin chuckled, pointed to the bed, and said, "You need to rest. Your body is fragile, even though your spirit is willing to keep going. We will start our training when you are well-rested."

The blonde got up, walked over to the bed, sat on it, and lay down. When her head hit the pillow, it was lights out.

* * * * *REGINA MILLS DARK ONE* * * * *

Emma opened her eyes to see a large Great Horned Owl looking at her.

"It's about time you wake up!" the owl stated, surprising Emma.

“Holy shit! You can talk!”

After shaking itself and flapping its wings, the owl replied, “Of course, I can talk! My name is Archimedes.”

He extended his foot to shake Emma's hand. Emma took his foot, and the owl climbed on Emma's hand.

“Let me take a good look at you." Archimedes moved up Emma's arm, inspecting every angle of her giving an occasional 'hoot,' which Emma was deciphering whether it was approval or disapproval. The owl ended up on Emma's right shoulder, where he stayed.

“I thought you would be scrawnier than this, but I underestimated you, Savior.”

“How the hell?”

"You should be used to this by now. I work with a mighty wizard, Emma. I am in the know on a lot of things. He's been my companion since I was born."

Merlin walked into the cottage and removed his cloak. "Archimedes, I hope you are not boring, Emma, with long stories."

The owl flew to his perch. “I was simply introducing myself.”

“Well, we have work to do. You will have to save your stories for another time.”

Archimedes narrowed his eyes, maneuvered into his house, and angrily closed the door behind him. Merlin walked up to the house and tapped on it.

“Oh, come on, Archimedes. No need to get angry. Your assistance will be needed outside in the training yard.”

“I revoke my assistance due to information stated that was entirely false! An apology is needed before I offer my assistance.”

Merlin sighed in frustration, and Emma chuckled because the relationship between the old wizard and the owl reminded her of how her relationship with Regina was.

“My apologies, my dear friend, now come. We don’t have a moment to lose!”

Merlin walked outside, and Archimedes made his way out of his house. He turned to look at Emma, who was beginning to stand. When she stood up, the owl flew and perched himself on her right shoulder.

"Let's go, Savior. I can't wait to see you in action. Go out the door, then take a left."

The blonde walked out the door, closed it behind her, and took a left.

"Follow the trail, and you will see Merlin in the clearing."

* * * * *REGINA MILLS DARK ONE* * * * *

Emma reached the clearing, and Archimedes flew to his master, who was in the training area. The blonde walked up to the old wizard, and he smiled.

“Welcome to our training area, Emma. Please get the necessary items we need.”

The blonde removed the sorcerer’s hat and the Dark One’s dagger. Merlin examined the hat.

"The spell I am about to teach you has already been attempted but failed. It's a good thing that I know what went wrong so I can prepare you.”

“And you told me that I was telling long stories.”

“Archimedes!”

The owl flew into the tree to watch from afar. Merlin motioned for Emma to go to him, and she followed instructions. The wizard handed Emma a wand and a small sliver of paper with some ancient runes on it.

Emma's eyes widened, and she was turning the paper around. “Merlin, how in the hell am I supposed to read this? All I see are these weird symbols.”

"Who who who who who! Hahaha haha! She thinks the runes are weird!"

Merlin flicked his finger, and a small electric bolt shot out and then shocked the laughing owl in the behind.

“ **Hoot!** ”

Emma laughed so hard that she almost fell to the ground.

“Enough of this foolishness. Now, Emma, I want you to look at the spell and focus your magic on the parchment until the runes turn into words.”

Emma nodded and focused on the runic writing on the sliver of parchment. She concentrated so hard that her head started to hurt. Before she began to give up, the runes were blurring. Her eyes widened when words began to replace the runes. She smiled when the runes were replaced entirely with words.

“Read the spell and levitate the dagger using the wand.”

Emma read the spell and used the wand to levitate the dagger.

“Activate the sorcerer’s hat.”

She flicked her wrist, and the hat responded. The magic swirled on the inside.

"Now, Emma focus on holding this stance for about thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes!”

“Long enough to capture the darkness inside the hat.”

She started with the wand sparking.

“Damn it!”

She tried again, and the hat collapsed after a few seconds.

“Son-of-a-bitch!”

After taking a few deep breaths and cleared her mind, Emma focused all her might on holding the dagger afloat and sorcerer’s hat activated. She was starting to sweat. Archimedes was in a trance admiring the Savior’s strength. Merlin smiled at how long she was holding her stance. 

She closed her eyes and yelled, “I can’t hold on anymore!”

The Savior collapsed, the dagger fell, and the sorcerer’s hat fell flat. Emma panted, trying to catch her breath and her arms shaking. Merlin walked over to her, knelt beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You did it! Your determination kept you steady throughout the entire spell. You’re ready to help your true love?”

Emma sat up, looked into Merlin’s eyes, and said, “Yes, I’m ready to save Regina.”


	5. Heart to Heart

-Enchanted Forest Nighttime-

Emma set up camp to rest before returning to Storybrooke. She began to think about Regina and why she didn’t tell her the real reason why she wanted her to help her.

“Ugh, why Regina? Why are you keeping things from me?”

_Whoosh!_

Emma shifted her weight to see who or what made that sound. When the rustling noise came into view by the firelight…

“Did I use the dagger again?”

“No, I had to get away from Storybrooke. I can’t be myself when I am there. I have to be who they see me as; the Dark One.”

Emma stated, “Change out of that outfit if you want to be yourself.”

Regina waved her arms, purple smoke enveloped her, and she was dressed in her red horseback riding outfit with her hair braided in a ponytail.

“Oh,” she sighed in relief, “this is so much better!”

Emma couldn’t take it anymore. “Can I ask you something?”

"Sure," the brunette sat down next to her and said, "What do you want to know?"

“Why do you want me to help you? Tell me the truth. It’s just you and me. No interruptions this time.”

Regina closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began, “Remember when you wanted to take the darkness from me. When you stuck the dagger in, my magic felt yours. It made a heart telling me that you are my true love. When my hand touched yours when I was taking the dagger from you, our magic connected and did something that I never thought would ever happen to me. Emma, my dear sweet Savior, our magic created a life inside me.”

“Wait,” Emma sat up, her eyes widened, and she smiled. “You’re pregnant!”

Regina nodded. “Our magic reversed the effects of the infertility potion that I took years ago. Emma, I know this is sudden, but I wanted to tell you that I do have feelings for you.”

“Yeah? You know what.”

“What?”

“I think this is so cool that our magic made a baby! You know?”

“Emma, are you avoiding me by not telling me the way you feel about me?”

The blonde frustratingly exhaled, “Really? Would a best friend save you from death when you were getting electrocuted by Tamara? Would a best friend stick a dagger to take the darkness away from you without a thought? The answer would be no. Someone who loves you does that, and I don't recall Pinecone Head swinging in on a rope coming to rescue you!"

Regina burst into a laughing fit, and Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Pinecone Head?”

Emma joined in on the laughter, and they enjoyed the happy moment. Regina was the first one to say something.

“I haven’t laughed this much in a long time!”

Emma snorted a little. "Same, it has been years since I laughed this good."

They gazed into each other’s eyes and smiled. Emma took Regina’s hand in hers, and immediately, Regina sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, then the brunette replied, "I don't guess I realized how magically drained I am. Your magic is helping me, so I don't get weak to where I can't move."

“Does that mean the baby is magical?”

“Yes.”

Emma yawned, and Regina motioned to the tent, "Let's go lay down. You look exhausted."

They got up, walked into the tent, and lay down on some thick blankets. Emma pulled Regina close to her and took her into an embrace.

“How does that feel?”

“Mmmm, it does feel good. You love me?”

“Yes, I do. Do you love me?”

“Emma, would I have put myself in harms way to help you if I didn’t love you? Would I have taken the darkness from you if I didn’t love you? Do you think I would accept this child that I’m carrying if I didn’t love you?”

Emma kissed Regina's forehead, and the brunette smiled. They gazed into each other's eyes, and their mouths were inches away from meeting then Regina turned away.

“Not yet.”

“If we are true lovers, our kiss should get rid of the Dark One’s curse!”

“What if it doesn’t? What if it does the same as Rumple when Belle kissed him? I don’t want that heartbreak!”

“It won’t hurt until we try.”

“Emma, I want to share our kiss when this darkness is out of me for good!”

“Fine,” Emma exhaled in frustration. “Goodnight, babe, love you.”

Regina smiled when Emma kissed her forehead. “Love you, too.”

-Enchanted Forest Morning-

The sun shone through the tent, waking the women. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

Emma stretched and replied, “Sure did. How are you feeling?”

Regina quickly got up, ran out of the tent, and Emma heard her vomiting. The blonde waved her hands, and her clothes changed to her jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a red jacket. She walked out of the tent, and Regina walked back to her with a hand on her stomach.

“I can kill you, Emma Swan!”

“I’m sorry. Are you ready to go back to Storybrooke?”

“No, can we stay here?”

Emma laughed, “I wish, but we need to get back to Storybrooke so we can get rid of the darkness.”

Regina waved her hands, and she changed back into her Dark One attire. The women looked at each other, took each other's hand, smiled, and Emma tossed the magic bean. The portal opened, and they stepped through it.

**The End of Part 1**


	6. Back in Storybrooke

There was a whirling sound that filled the air. A portal opened, and Emma fell through, landing on the concrete road. Regina regally walked through it, and the townsfolk gathered to see what was going on. Regina looked around to see that she had to put on her dark façade, and Emma knew they had to put on a show.

“What’s the matter, Ms. Swan, you didn’t hit the ground hard enough? How’s this?”

With a flick of her wrist, Emma was airborne then landed much harder. The blonde groaned from the impact, spat out blood, and was having trouble getting up.

“You think you can save me, Savior? I’m too far gone!”

Emma's green eyes met Regina's brown, and she said, "No one is too far gone from being saved."

The brunette had an evil grin, and bluntly replied, "You're so naïve, Emma. Happy endings and true love's kiss can't save me now. I hope you have a lot of fight and a well thought out plan. If not, your death is imminent.”

Purple smoke whisked the Dark One away, and Granny and Ruby helped Emma stand.

"Thank you," the blonde brushed herself off; then Granny began to explain, "Since you were gone, it's been like the Evil Queen's reign in overdrive!

“Regina has Snow, David, Henry, Robin, and Hook locked up in the mines with a spell that we can’t get through.”

Emma ran her fingers through her hair and began to think out loud. “Alright, when you close tonight, meet me at my house. We can put our heads together to come up with a plan. Right now, I have some things to sort through.”

Ruby and Granny nodded, and the three women parted ways. Emma knew that time was of the essence, and she needed to perform the spell fast!

-Storybrooke Police Station-

The Sheriff walked into her office to find Regina sitting at her desk.

“You know I thought I would find you here. I’m sorry about throwing you around out there.”

“Regina, we both knew that you have to be your dark side here. I knew what we had to deal with. I knew you were going to say and do things to me that you don’t mean to do.”

The Dark One stood up, walked over to the Sheriff, and they took each other into an embrace.

“I can’t take this anymore, Emma. I’m so tired of fighting. My body is already being drained because of the baby, but I can’t handle the darkness, too.”

Emma scratched her back. "Hey, it will be over soon. Don't give up. I am trying to come up with some act that will make it believable that we fought, and I end up saving you with the spell Merlin taught me."

“I already know how it’s going to happen.”

Emma broke the embrace to look into Regina’s eyes. “Show me.” Regina took Emma's hands in hers, closed her eyes, and the entire scene played out in the blonde's mind. Emma gasped, and the brunette opened her eyes.

“Will the baby be alright? Are we going to have to speed up your pregnancy to protect the baby from getting hurt?”

“I am not speeding up this pregnancy! I want to enjoy every bit of it with you!”

“Regina, I want that more than anything, but I am worried about the baby’s well being when I go to extract the darkness from you.”

The brunette walked toward the door of Emma’s office, and without turning around, she asked, “Do you trust me?”

“I trust you with my life.”

"Then let me decide what's best for the baby and me during that time."

She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. The blonde walked toward the desk, sat down, leaned over the desk, and buried her face in her hands.

* * * * *REGINA MILLS DARK ONE* * * * *

-Emma’s House Nighttime-

Emma was dressed in her pajamas, sitting on the sofa with a notebook and a pencil in her hand. The pencil lead feverishly moved against the white sketch paper at its master's control. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she worked, then there was a knock at the door. Emma closed the notebook, put the pencil and book on the coffee table, and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole to see Granny and Red standing there, and she opened the door.

“Hey, come in.” Emma closed the door after they walked in.

“So, what’s the plan?” Granny asked as she sat down on a chair facing the sofa.

Emma sat down on the sofa and began shaking her head. "I don't know."

“Cut the crap and dish! You can’t hide anything from this old wolf.”

Ruby looked in Emma’s eyes and could see exactly what Granny was seeing. “Emma, you know you can trust us. What’s going on?”

"I want you two to keep an open mind and don't be too quick to judge." Both women nodded, and Emma took a deep breath. "What you saw earlier today, it was an act. Regina is fighting the darkness, and she's losing the battle. The reason why she has the Dark One façade is due to everyone still seeing her as the Evil Queen. Everyone is so quick to judge her because of who she once was. Everyone believes she accepted the darkness because she missed it and wanted it back. I was trying to take it from her, and she protected me from it."

“There’s something else.”

“Say it, Emma.”

Emma looked at both of them with tears in her eyes. "When our hands met when she took the dagger out of my hand, our magic joined, and somehow Regina's pregnant with my kid. I don’t have one person to save, but two.”

Red and Granny didn't know what to say. The older woman began to ponder and take in everything Emma just dropped on them. She remembered Regina from before she became a Queen and during her reign as the Evil Queen. She knew Regina wanted to be happy and the old wolf always knew that when Emma was around her, she was her most joyful, and her stone-cold façade melted. Granny always stole a glance at them when they were at the diner and enjoyed watching them talk and laugh together. Emma brought out a side of Regina that was beautiful, and Granny thought of one thing.

"You're her true love. That explains how both of your magic created life, and I have been watching you two interact for so long. I was wondering when you two would eventually see it."

Red embraced Emma. “We will help you. Just tell us what we have to do.”

Emma broke the embrace, picked up her notebook, opened it to a clean page, and the women huddled over the coffee table.

“Here’s what I have in mind.”

Emma drew and explained everything that would happen, pointing to each woman as the plan was discussed. 

“Remember, you must act like you believe she’s evil.”

Granny smiled and nodded. “You don’t have to worry about it. We got you.”

Emma smiled, and Red assured her, "We will save her, Emma. I have hope that she and the baby will be fine after you perform the spell.”

* * * * *REGINA MILLS DARK ONE* * * * *

-The Mines-

Snow was sitting in her cell, shackled at her feet, drawing a plan to escape in the dirt. David was pacing in his cell with the sound of the chains echoing throughout the mine.

“Could you stop pacing, mate? Those shackles won’t wear off. The Dark One made sure of that.”

“Yep, she even made sure that they can’t be picked either.”

“Mom wanted to make sure we couldn’t escape. She imprisoned us and proofed it according to our strengths.”

“That’s precisely what I did, Henry.”

Snow, David, Hook, Robin, and Henry looked up to see Regina regally walking up to them.

“Let us outta ‘ere, you witch!”

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. “Sorry, my sister is the witch. I am the Dark One. Nice try, Guyliner.”

“Emma will come to save us.”

"Oh, I do not doubt that she will." Regina walked up to Snow's cell. "When she does, I'll be ready for her, and you all will have a front-row seat to her death."

David ran to the bars and banged on them. “ **You leave my daughter alone!** ”

“Or what?” Regina walked over to David’s cell. “You’re going to go all barbaric like you’re doing right now? How heroic of you!”

“How about a hook to the neck!”

“Or an arrow to the heart!”

The Dark One walked over to Robin and magically choked him. 

“ **Mom!** ”

“ **Regina, don’t!** ”

Regina's eyes narrowed, and she gave him a piece of her mind, "You already shot the arrow into my heart when you said that I wanted this and that I wanted all this power to myself. Now, I truly see who you really are. You are a man who is easily manipulated and can change your mind on things at the drop of a hat. I don’t need you. So, thank you for being the first.”

_Crack! Thud!_

Everyone's mouths dropped when Robin fell to the ground lifeless. Regina spun on her heal, and as she walked out, she stated, “Next one of you that wants to cross me, you can join Robin.”

“ **Mom, what’s wrong with you! This is not you! Ma will save you! All you need to do is…** ”

Regina stopped but never turned around to face her son because tears were pouring from her eyes. "Don't give me the hope speech, Henry! Snow has already beaten that horse dead! The only ones that need hope is all of you."

She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * * * *REGINA MILLS DARK ONE* * * * *

-Emma’s House Late Evening-

Emma was in her bed in her pajamas, drawing in her sketchbook. She felt a presence in the hallway, closed the book and placed it with the pencil on her nightstand.

“I know you’re here. Stop hiding.”

Regina walked into the bedroom. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to surprise you.”

“No, you surprised me when you told me that I got you pregnant!”

The brunette laughed, and Emma patted on the empty side of the bed. Regina waved her hands, and her outfit changed into a gray silk short-sleeved V-neck nightgown. She climbed into the bed and snuggled up to the Sheriff.

“You feel drained!” Emma looked at her in the eyes. “What the hell did you do?”

Regina buried her face into Emma's neck, and the flood gate opened, "I killed Robin."

“Oh, Regina,” Emma said as she embraced the crying brunette. “You are digging yourself deeper into the darkness. I know you are playing charades right now, but the bigger picture is you’re letting the darkness take control.”

“I know, but I don’t know how much longer I can do this until you perform that spell.”

“Please promise me that you won’t kill anyone else until I save you.”

Regina made an evil grin. “Can I get rid of my competition since I got rid of yours?”

“ **Regina**.”

“Fine, I’ll do my best to keep my magic to myself.”

Emma smiled and patted the brunette’s hand. “That’s a good Dark One.”

They shared a laugh, and Emma slid her hand down to Regina's stomach and rested there. Regina placed her hand on top of Emma’s. They shared a smile.

“Lay on your back.”

Regina's eyebrows furrowed in inquiry, and Emma sighed in frustration, "Trust me and do it."

She laid on her back, and Emma sat up. The blonde lifted Regina's nightgown above her stomach, and Emma bent down to kiss the exposed belly.

"Emma," Regina chuckled, then Emma began, "Hi, little nugget, it's Ma."

“Little nugget?”

“Want me to call the baby little bean like Zelena?”

"Hell, no!"

“Then little nugget it is until we find out if it’s a boy or a girl. Now let me talk to our baby.”

Regina laughed, and Emma started to talk to the baby. "Sorry, nugget, Mommy was asking a lot of questions. Now, we can talk."

All Regina did was watch as her best friend, now true love, talk to their new little one who was growing inside of her. She was so happy, and every time Emma would kiss her belly, the urge to kiss the blonde on the lips would rise. It was also putting her in the mood for more interaction with Emma, skin to skin.

“Dear, if you keep this up, I would have to either kiss you for being cute or flip you over for intercourse.”

Emma laughed then finished up her talk, "Be good to Mommy, alright. Don't drain her too much so she can be strong to carry you until you are ready to be in our arms. We love you very much.”

After one last kiss, Emma fixed the nightgown and took Regina in an embrace. Regina turned on her side to where her back was toward Emma. Both of their hands rested on the flat belly intertwined. Sleep was beginning to claim them.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Regina.”

“No matter what happens, just know that I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you, too, babe.”


	7. Regina VS the Darkness Part 2

Regina's eyes opened during the early morning. She turned to see Emma was still fast asleep and decided to whisk herself away to her own home. As she walked into her bathroom, Rumple's face graced her in the mirror.

“Could you do me a favor and leave me alone?”

“Oh, Regina, when will you learn that I will never leave you alone as long as you’re the Dark One? I am part of the package when the darkness accepts you.”

“ **I don’t accept this!** ”

“Well, dearie, you have a poor way of showing it. So far, you’ve killed three people, and you imprisoned your family and friends. You also tossed your soul mate around like she’s a little dolly!”

“You are very annoying! Do you have an off switch?”

Regina walked out of her bathroom back into her bedroom, and Rumple appeared in the door frame. “Wrong again, I show up when you have a big decision to make. You are thinking about Emma. What are you going to do with your love for her? What are you going to do when you decide to give in to the darkness and get rid of the baby?"

Anger built up in the brunette as she turned to face the imp. "I am not getting rid of the baby. I am going through this pregnancy, and I will have the baby with Emma by my side without the darkness in me. I am not going to give in to the darkness. Do you understand me?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you with all the rage churning inside of you.”

“ **Leave me alone!** ”

Regina shot a fireball at Rumple, only for it to go into the hall. She fell to her knees, and the tears broke free.

* * * * *REGINA MILLS DARK ONE* * * * *

-Emma’s Bedroom-

The sunlight peeked through the curtains causing the sleeping Sheriff to stir. She stretched and realized the other side of the bed was empty.

“Regina?”

Emma sat up and suddenly disappeared.

-Regina’s Bedroom-

Emma appeared in Regina’s house in a room that she concluded as the Mayor's. She saw the brunette on the floor in tears.

“Regina, what the hell?”

Emma took her into an embrace, and Regina just cried as the blonde rocked her to soothe her.

“I can’t take it anymore, Emma! I have the voices of each Dark One telling me how I should accept the darkness and get rid of the baby! Rumple keeps bugging me, saying that he will always show up when I have a big decision to make. I'm so sorry that I sound whiny, but these damn pregnancy hormones."

“Regina, I decided that it ends today. I can’t see you like this anymore! You are fighting so hard, and when you get two steps ahead, one wrong move sets you three steps back. It will be over soon, babe. I promise.”

“Emma, how did you get here? I have wards set up around the house.”

"I have no idea. All I know was that I was in my bed in my room, then I was disappearing, and I showed up here."

Regina cried harder, and then Emma put it together and placed her hand on Regina’s belly.

"It was you that brought Ma here, wasn't it, my little nugget."

The brunette chuckled, and Emma continued to talk to the baby, "You knew Mommy needed someone and brought Ma over. I already love you, but you just made me love you even more."

“Emma, I can't wait for this to be over so we can be a family."

“It will be over soon. I promise.”

Regina quickly got up, and Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Um…Regina? Are you alright?"

“Ruby is outside. You told her to come here?”

“What? No, I don’t know why she’s here.”

“Emma, don’t play dumb with me.”

“Regina, I’m not playing dumb with you! I seriously don’t know why she’s here or how she figured out that I’m here with you!”

“I’ll let her in, but you unleashed my fury.”

Her wings stretched out, and she shot up through the ceiling, leaving a hole, and Ruby ran up the stairs into the hallway.

“What happened here?”

“We just pissed off Regina. No telling what she’s going to do now.”

* * * * *REGINA MILLS DARK ONE* * * * *

-The Mines-

“It smells lie drunken sea dogs on a hot day at sea in here!”

David replied, “It smells like rotten meat in here.”

“I need to puke!” Henry attempted to hold his breath and control the bile that was slowly traveling up.

"Everyone stay calm. Emma will be here soon.”

“Oh, she’ll be here, but one of you won’t live long enough to see that.”

Snow walked up to the bars of her cell. “Regina, please, no!”

Regina smiled evilly and walked up to Hook’s cell. “Guyliner, Guyliner, Guyliner. Emma will never be free of your charm, boyish good looks, and rum breath. You will always be in my way for me to have Emma all to myself.”

She put a magical chokehold on him and raised him.

“ **Mom!** ”

“ **Regina!** ”

“Put him down!”

Regina turned around. “Emma, I’m so glad you can make it.”

“Put him down, Regina,” Emma walked up to the Dark One, “You don’t want to do this. Think about how much it will hurt you.”

"Oh, Emma, I'm just getting rid of my competition."

“Leave the pirate alone, your Majesty!”

Granny and Red appeared from the dark tunnels. Granny held her crossbow armed and ready.

“Ah, you brought your wild puppies with you!”

"That's it!" Granny shot her crossbow, and Regina caught the arrow with her free hand.

“You should know better than that, Eugenia. That toy won’t do anything to me. But, I know what I can do.”

_Crack! Thud!_

Henry, Emma, Red, Granny, Snow, and David stood in shock.

“How’s that possible? That arrow was laced with squid ink!”

Emma’s face scrunched up, “Uh…about that! I took out that arrow.”

“Emma!”

“Granny, this is my fight. I need to do this alone.”

“I agree, Eugenia, this is Emma’s fight. Now you and your grand puppy need to go fetch three prisoners.”

With a wave of her hands, Regina made everyone disappear, leaving her and the Savior alone.

“Regina, what the hell?”

"Don't worry; we're about to go where I sent them."

“Where’s that?”

“Your cellar. I don't want to hurt you."

“You already did when you threw me around like a doll! Besides, we need to make it believable. I apologize ahead of time if I hurt you.”

The two women hugged, and Regina said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Time to kick the darkness to another dimension.”

The two women chuckled and broke the embrace.

Regina exhaled, and her expression turned stern. "It's time."

"It's time," Emma repeated, then asked, "Are you ready to give them our greatest performance?"

The Dark One smiled evilly, “Absolutely.”


	8. Emma VS Regina

-Emma’s House Cellar-

Snow, David, Henry, Granny, and Red arrived in what looked like some more cells.

"Really, Mom?" Henry threw his arms up and rested his hands on his head.

Red was pissed. “Can’t believe she locked us up! Let’s see what she did to keep us in.”

"Red, don't!" Granny called out, but it was too late. Red grabbed the bars, and it began to electrocute her. Her body shook as she held onto the bars.

“ **Red! No!** " Snow screamed, and the brunette let go of the bars falling to the ground.

The ground shook, and the Dark One held the Sheriff by the throat burst through the ceiling. Regina landed on one knee while Emma landed on her back.

“Face it, Sheriff. You’re no match for me.”

“Oh yeah?” _Cough!_ "Would you expect me to do this?"

Emma grabbed the arm Regina was using to hold her down and used her magic to electrocute the Dark One. Regina screamed in agony and let go of Emma's neck. The Sheriff found her opportunity and tackled the Dark One.

“Am I a match for you now?”

Regina evilly chuckled, then her face hardened. “Not a chance.”

She made Emma get airborne then sent her flying into the wall.

* * * * *REGINA MILLS DARK ONE* * * * *

“ **Aaagh!** ”

“ **Ugh!** ”

The Dark One and the Savior would send each other flying into walls, ceiling, floor, and cells. Red and white magic would shoot everywhere. Snow, David, Henry, Red, and Granny would duck every time fireballs or white light balls would fly their way. Emma and Regina flew into the west wall. Regina’s back was to it.

“Giving up?”

Through gritted teeth, Regina replied, “Absolutely not!”

Regina grabbed Emma by the throat and went through the ceiling. The jailed friends and family ran to the bars.

“ **Mom! Ma!** ”

“ **Regina! Emma!** ”

-Emma’s Living Room-

Emma and Regina busted through the floor and soared to the sofa, tipping it over both landing on the floor. Both women were panting from exhaustion from the fight.

“Emma,” Regina was having trouble catching her breath, “I’m sorry…for hurting you.”

“Forget about me. How…how are you and the baby?”

“Fine.”

Regina kicked the end table, knocking it over and breaking the lamp.

“What the hell?”

“We want them to think we are still fighting up here.”

Emma shot her magic at all the pictures on the mantel, shattering them into pieces.

“Oh, shit, I’m so tired of this.”

“Regina, let me end this so you can be yourself again!”

"I'm scared something might happen, and either I die, or the baby dies."

Emma got up, flipped the couch over while hollering, and then sat down next to Regina. "Babe, I wanted to speed up the pregnancy, but you refused. I wanted to try true love's kiss, and you refused. What else can I do but perform the spell!"

“Cut off my wings.”

“What!”

The brunette looked up at the blonde with tears in her eyes. “Cut off my wings and throw them down the hole. It is all part of what I saw. You’re right. Let’s end this.”

Regina extended her wings to their full length. Emma grabbed the largest chef knife in the kitchen.

“Regina…”

“I know. You’re apologizing ahead of time for hurting me, but this is how it’s supposed to be. Don’t worry about the baby. The baby is fine.”

Emma lowered the knife to where the wing meets the back. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and began to cut.

* * * * *REGINA MILLS DARK ONE* * * * *

-Emma’s Cellar-

Granny, Red, Snow, David, and Henry were all looking through the hole in the ceiling.

“All I hear is stuff being blown to pieces and furniture flipping.”

“Shh,” Snow said while waving at Granny, “I heard someone pick up a knife.”

“ **AAAAGGGGGHHHH!** ”

“Mom!” Henry was shaking his bars. “We need to do something!”

A large black wing fell from the ceiling and fell to the floor with a loud _thud_! It was all bloody from the hack job that Emma did to remove it. The women gasped and placed a hand over their mouths. David and Henry stood there in shock. _Whoosh! Thud!_ The second wing fell, looking exactly like the first. The prisoners all placed both hands on their mouths in shock and terror.

-Emma’s Living Room-

Regina was in tears from the pain, and Emma took her into an embrace.

“Fuck! I didn’t want to do this to you! Did you put a protection charm on the baby?”

Regina nodded as she attempted to breathe through the pain. “Throw me down.”

"Damn it! I'm not doing any more damage to you until I perform the spell!"

"For God's sake, listen to me! It wouldn't be believable if you didn't do that."

Emma exhaled in frustration, picked Regina up, placed her near the hole, and rolled her off the edge.

-Cellar-

Snow gasped as she watched Emma push the Dark One off the edge. 

“ **Aah!** ”

Gravity made Regina twist and turn in different ways, then landed on her back, splitting the floor, creating a small indention.

“ **Mom!** ”

Emma opened the door to the cellar and walked down the stairs. The room was silent, and she could hear each footfall and the moaning from Regina. She watched as the Dark One struggled to move to her side.

“It’s time that I save you from this once and for all.”

The Dark One looked up, spat out blood, and weakly stated, still sounding menacing, "I'm too far gone to be saved, Savior."

“I’m doing this for the person who’s body and mind you’ve corrupted! I’m talking to the darkness itself, not the Dark One. It’s time that you get vanquished once and for all!”

"That's a mighty big word for you, Savior." The voice that came out of Regina's mouth was not her own. It was a mixed voice that sounded male and female combined and very demon-like.

Emma took out the wand and the hat.

Regina demonically laughed, "That didn't work before, and it won't work again!"

“Yes, it will.”

Emma turned around to see Merlin walking down the stairs and Archimedes flying into the room, finding a place to perch himself.

“Emma, the dagger. You know what to do with it.”

The blonde nodded, walked up to Regina, took her hand in hers, and used the dagger to cut the Dark One’s hand.

“ **No!** " Regina grabbed her hand, and her breathing became labored.

Emma used the wand to activate the hat, levitated the dagger, and said the spell. "Darkness has taken you, and now I take it from you permanently. Turn dark into light and save the woman I love."

The magic spell began. The blood from the dagger was pulled off drop by drop. Regina screamed in agony when the dark swirling cloud was leaving her body. The dagger was breaking apart piece by piece.

“Keep focusing, Emma! It’s working!” Merlin smiled as he tried to get Emma to maintain control.

Emma was sweating, her muscles were aching, but her focus and determination were more vital than ever.

“Turn dark into light!”

The darkness was getting sucked into the Sorcerer’s Hat along with the breaking pieces of the dagger. Snow, David, Henry, Granny, and Red watched with hope that both Regina and Emma will be alright once this is over. Merlin and Archimedes watched as the spell was completing itself.

The last bit of darkness left Regina, and she was catching her breath. The dagger completely broke into pieces and was swallowed into the hat. The darkness wailed as it was defiantly resisting the pull of the magic from the Sorcerer's Hat. Emma summoned what was left of her strength and channeled it into her magic.

“ **Turn dark into light!** ”

The magic from the hat strengthened and outmatched the darkness. It was sucked into the hat, and the hat collapsed to the ground. Not long after, Emma collapsed to the ground.

Regina’s face turned white. “ **Emma!** ”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [dark one regina has... wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228884) by [DitchingNarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia)




End file.
